The inventive concept relates to optic couplers, optical fiber laser devices, and active optical modules using the same and, more particularly, to optic couplers transmitting pump-light to an optical fiber, optical fiber laser devices, and active optical modules using the same.
An optical communication improves mass data communication and information processing speed. A light source used in the optical communication mainly uses a laser light of a single wavelength. The laser light may be generated by various kinds of laser devices. The laser devices used in the optical communication may include a surface emitting laser device and an optical fiber laser device. The optical fiber laser device may include an optical fiber having a double cladding structure. The optical fiber laser device may supply pump-light into a core to which an active material is added, thereby generating the laser light. Thus, the pump-light may be efficiently supplied to the core of the optical fiber, so that a high power laser light may be realized.
For example, in the double cladding optical fiber laser structure, the pump-light of a pumping light source may be incident through a first cladding of the optical fiber. A cross sectional area of the first cladding may be about 100 times, or more, greater than that of the core and the first cladding may have a refractive index greater than that of a second cladding. Thus, the first cladding may efficiently transmit a signal light of a multi-mode semiconductor substrate. Additionally, the first cladding may receive pump-light incident from the outside. The pump-light may be absorbed into rare-earth ions in the core in the first cladding. Excited rare-earth ions may travel along the core. And then a good quality optical fiber laser light may be generated through a mirror inside or outside the optical fiber.